


SPF 90

by ThePlatypusPrincess



Series: The Many Misadventures of a Good Bean [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sunburn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inspired by my own sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatypusPrincess/pseuds/ThePlatypusPrincess
Summary: Jack Morrison has always been seen as completely invulnerable. This is not the case.





	SPF 90

**Author's Note:**

> This was honest to goodness inspired by the fact that I have vampire skin and SPF 50 is about as useful as trying to carry water in a siv. And I had an idea that Jack would burn just as easily even with all the super soldier enhancements. Have at it, my dudes.

Jack sighed miserably at Winston. “I told you. I warned you to get something stronger but you didn't listen.”

 

Angela looked guiltily at him from the corner. “Jack, forgive me. I am telling the truth when I say that I honestly forgot. Most of us don't need it that strong…”

 

Jack frowned as Winston gingerly placed a large hand on the soldier’s shoulder. “Next time we send you to Numbani undercover, we'll make sure to provide you with something stronger.”

 

None of those present missed the heavy twisting flinch Jack affected as Winston patted the thinly covered arm. The slightly reddened man stalked out of the room and down the hall.

 

A cool breeze brushed his hair as Reaper fell into lockstep with him.

 

“Rough morning?”

 

“Not today, Gabriel.”

 

The specter shrugged, looking his companion over. “Your room. Now.”

 

“What?”

 

“Just trust me on this.”

 

Jack cocked an eyebrow at the newly reinstated agent but followed nonetheless. He allowed Gabriel to close the door, locking it behind them.

 

“Alright. Strip.”

 

“What?”

 

Gabe held up a green bottle. “Swiped it from Angie as soon as I heard you were back from Numbani. Figured she'd forget with everything that's going on and I know how bad you burn on a cloudy day. Now strip so I can see the damage.”

 

Jack grumbled but removed the jacket and shirt anyway. Gabe sucked in air he didn't need.

 

“Madre de dios, boy what have they done to you?”

 

“Angie just forgot that I can't use anything less than SPF 90 and sent me to the middle of the desert in Africa with SPF 50.”

 

“For a week?”

 

“For a week.”

 

Gabe sighed and gestured broadly. “Alright, onto the bed with ya.”

 

Jack sat down stiffly as Gabe sat behind. The chill of death was incredibly welcome, making the already cool aloe feel more like ice than just something nice to put on a minor solar radiation burn. Gabriel breathed down his neck, cooling the superheated skin.

 

“Keep doing that and I'm yours.”

 

Gabe chuckled. “You already are. We never divorced, you idiot.”

 

Jack grinned. “Yeah, but I'm your idiot.”

 

“You're also lookin’ like Christmas; all red, white, and green.” Gabe adjusted and prodded and lifted various limbs until he was satisfied that he'd covered every area even vaguely red. “I'll get the towels and you are going to drink at least half of this water before you sleep.” Jack shot him a look as he drank. “I'm not having you dehydrated, old man.”

 

“Always a sweet-talker.”

 

Gabe returned with what were definitely not regulation towels. Winston wanted to reuse and recycle everything at Watchpoint:Gibraltar, but Gabe had become accustomed to a different sort of lifestyle in Talon and was not willing to let certain aspects go. He smoothed out the fluffy, blue cloth, not allowing Jack to help.

 

“You just got back and you need sleep.”

 

“And since you don't you just wanna watch?”

 

“From a good vantage point, yes.”

 

Jack scoffed. “You're hopeless.”

 

“It's been, like, twenty years and you're still saying that. Obviously there's still hope for me yet.”

 

Jack set the trademark facemask onto his desk and gingerly settled himself down onto the bed. He let out a groan as Gabe pulled himself flush with the still burning back.

 

“You sure you're alright?”

 

“Just keep your cold self right there and I'll be perfect.”

 

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Trust you to still be ok with cuddling a corpse.”

 

“Would you rather I ask Mei to borrow Snowball?”

 

“Ok, first of all, how dare you!”

 

Jack laughed aloud as Gabe locked his arms ever so gently around his partner. He could nearly hear steam hissing as ice met heat.

 

“Can I just stay here for the rest of the week?”

 

“It's your room.” Gabe grinned against Jack’s shoulder. “We can ask Winston for a break. He's pretty understanding like that.”

 

Jack snuggled backwards, pressing his neck into the outstretched arm. “Sounds fantastic.”

 

“How was the new omnic, by the way?”

 

“Adorable. Precious. I'm running low on synonyms for cute.”

 

“Great. Two omnics running around being all sickeningly sweet.”

 

“Are any of us any better?”

 

“Listen, if I find the ninja mooning over his master one more time, I'm just saying I'm gonna puke.”

 

Jack pulled a towel up over his shoulders, extending it to Gabe. “I'm really not sure you're in a position to talk.”

 

“Just get to sleep, you ungrateful-”

 

Jack laughed over his partner's blustering and twisted back to kiss him. “I heard you the first time, dear. Good afternoon.”

 

“Don't you mean ‘goodnight?’”

 

“Not at 3pm on a Wednesday.”

 

“I could still kill you, ya know.”

 

Jack snorted, taking away any more bluster by entwining his fingers into Gabe's free hand. “Afternoon.”

 

“‘Night.”

  
  
  



End file.
